Summer Fun
by Chikkami
Summary: After 10th grade comes summer! Four friends decide to have a lot of fun during their summer vacation. NEW Hookups, breakups, and makeups! Please RR!


Summer Fun  
  
By: Chikkami  
  
Attention Readers: I don't own any that's of Degrassi. :'(  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter One: As The Hours Go By  
  
-Paige's POV-  
  
The bell rang to go to our final class. It was Ms. Kwan's. She was nice and all, but sometimes she can be a real HAG! So anyway, me and Spin were walking together to her class, and JT walked accross us to the drinking fountain. We waited, because he was in the way, and he said, "Paige, what an honor to see you." I smiled and chuckled, but I could tell Spinner was jelous. He wanted to shove JT out of the way, but he knew it would get him into trouble, so he just followed me into class. JT grinned and walked off.  
  
So that's the story about coming into class. Durring class was much different. "Okay, today instead of regular class we will be watching a film on Shakespear's Romeo and Juliet. I know you're probably seen this, but this is a documentary on it.. You may want to take notes to study over Summer vacation, because when you come in, you will have a pop quiz on this film. And, go." Geez. Our last day and she gives us stuff to do. I turned to Ash, and whispered, "Kwan's a real hag!" She giggled, then returned to her notes. Ms. Kwan glared at me, and I hoped that she didn't hear me!   
  
Spinner passed me a note. It said Paige on the front with the dot in the I being a heart. How sweet. I opened it and it said, "Honeybee, walk with me home. I have to tell you something." I didn't know if this was a break-up (which I hope it wasn't) or something else. I turned around and nodded. I didn't want to get into trouble with Kwan. Who knows what she might do to me!  
  
-Spinner's POV-  
  
As the class went on, it seemed to take forever! I couldn't wait to tell Paige about a Summer Dance that was happening tonight! I knew that she was going to come with me! But I just couldn't wait!  
  
I was almost asleep when Ms. Kwan said, "Class, only 5 minutes left to finish you're notes." I looked down on my paper and all it said was, "Notes". Wow. That's all I got before I thought of writing Paige that note. Only 5 minutes left till Summer and the start of 11th grade! Juniors!   
  
The bell rang, startling me and I ran up to Paige's desk. She smiled at me and said, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I replied and said, "There's a summer dance tonight. I was hoping that you could go with me. Hazel's gonna be there." She kissed me on the cheek and said, "I'll be there hun!" I smiled, relieved, and walked out the door.  
  
-Paige's POV-  
  
I couldn't wait till the Summer Dance tonight! When I got home, I immediately called Haze. I picked up my blue phone and dialed. "This is the Aden residence." Hi, is Hazel there? "Yep hold on!" I think that it was her Mom who answered, but I wasn't sure. "Hello?" Haze, wanna come to the mall with me to pick out an outfit for the dance? "Sure! First, I just gotta get something to eat." Great! I'll pick you up at your house around 5, ok? "Yep, sound's good!" I hung up. I sighed in relief and went to my room to change my clothes, and fix up my make-up. It was kind of smudged. Ick!  
  
Around 4:50, I left the house. I walked down my street passed Spinner's house. I was about to knock on his door telling him that I was going to go to the mall with Haze, but then I thought. Ehh, he'll figure it out himself. I walked up to Hazel's front porch and knocked. Immediately she opened the door. "Ready?" I nodded and we walked off to the mall.  
  
First, we went into the clothing store. I saw this cute top. It was a baby blue with lacing on the top and bottom. I had the perfect jeans and the perfect sandals for it. It was $42.00 I only had $40.00. Then I saw Manny looking at the thongs. Typical. I walked over to her and said, Hey Manny. "Oh, hey Paige. Are you going to that dance tonight?" Yeah, are you? "I'm so totally there." Cool, but um.. I'm kinda low on cash, so do you think you could lend me like a few bucks? "Is this for you took look good for Spinner?" Yeah.. I sighed. "Well that's a good cause.. You and Spinner look so cute together." and she handed me $5 extra bucks. Thanks, I replied, and headed to cash out.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That's the end of Chaper one! Sry it's kinda short and boring, but it's the beggining! I promise that the next chapter will be more exciting and a little bit longer. Please R/R! Cya! *-*Chikkami*-* 


End file.
